Where electrical terminals extend through a sealed casing such as that of a semi-hermetic compressor, the structure must seal against fluid leaks. Additionally, the structure must resist short circuits which can destroy the terminal. The short circuit can be established over any of three paths between the terminal plate and a terminal pin. The path can be established over the exterior of the terminal block for the portion within the housing or for the portion exterior of the housing. The third path is through the terminal plate assembly where the terminal blocks are mating parts and can provide a short circuit if moisture has leaked into the gaps between the mating parts.